


Poprocks & Coke

by DriftDive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aka everything is the same except Tracer has a knack for art, Based off Tracer's anniversary skin, F/F, Lena and Angela don't know what personal boundaries are, Slice of Life, Speedy Recovery, i guess? Kind of. Shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftDive/pseuds/DriftDive
Summary: She tosses the bag into the cabinet and frowns, adjusting the straps on her gas mask. She was supposed to be off by now, out to meet with Genji for some... illegal painting.But how could she ever go on without her favorite snack?***Short Speedy Recovery ficlet





	Poprocks & Coke

"Alright, lets see... crackers, chips, chocolate..."

Lena digs through the candy cabinet, searching for a particular tasty treat.

"Mmm... there!"

She pulls out a black and green package, visibly wilting when she reads the label. Crisps.

"No, not it."

She tosses the bag into the cabinet and frowns, adjusting the straps on her gas mask. She was supposed to be off by now, out to meet with Genji for some... illegal painting.

But how could she ever go on without her favorite snack? What could she munch on while admiring her work?

"Hmph. Better stop on the way, I guess."

She gathers her spray cans and heads for the door, pausing again.

"Better tell Angela where I'm off to!"

Eager to go, she blinks down the hall to their shared room.

"Nope," she pouts, then blinks to the living room.

"Nah."

"Not here."

Finally, she blinks to the bathroom door. She can hear the faint sound of the shower running from within.

She simply walks in, heads to the shower and pulls back the curtain. It's not a big deal, she (and Angela) do this a lot to each other.

"Hey love, gonna head out with Genji-"

Angela, startled by Lena's appearance, screams. Without a second thought, she slams a bottle of conditioner into the top of Lena's head, making the younger girl yelp and stumble backwards.

"Angela!"

"Lena?!"

Angela turns the water off and quickly wraps herself in a towel. She steps out of the shower to examine Lena.

"You...! Why would you sneak up on me in the shower with that thing on?!" Angela asks, pointing to her gas mask.

"I was just coming to tell you I'm off to hang with Genji for a bit, and we're out of sour gummy worms so I was going to buy some on the way. I wanted to know if you needed anything from the store!" Lena explains.

"But why did you wear that ghastly thing to ask me? I thought you were a... an intruder!"

Lena pouts, ducking her head.

"Uh... well... it's... a little hard to get off once I put it on," she mumbles, glad the orange of the mask would offset her blush.

Angela would sigh, but it's such a typical Lena answer. She chuckles.

"...Really."

"Yeah! Don't laugh!... well, I really need to go. Kept Genji waiting long enough. Do you want anything while I'm out?" Lena huffs, standing up. She doesn't meet Angela's eyes, instead opting to examine the speckles the water left on her sleeves.

She feels Angela's finger on her chin, tilting it upwards. Even fresh out of the shower, Lena can't help but once again compare Angela to an angel.

Her Valkyrie suit was one thing, but this- Angela, at her most natural- was simply stunning.

"Just don't get caught, love."

Lena sighs, slouching. 

"One time! It was one time!"

Even as Angela giggles at her misfortune, she finds herself adoring the sound of her laughter.

"Back before three?"

"I'll do my best," Lena smiles, one that reaches her eyes. Angela kisses Lena on the top of her head, and sends her on her way.

"Be safe- and get out so I can finish my shower."

Lena laughs to herself as she blinks down the hall, to the front door. She isn't far from where she's supposed to meet Genji, so a few blinks should do it.

(Well, add a few more to count the stop for sour gummy worms.)

That night, she paints a picture of an angel, one with soft blue eyes and a divine smile. She tries to keep it nondescript, but Genji sees right through her.

"Angela, again?" He hums, examining Lena's work.

"Yeah, well- what can I say, she's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a short idea my friend gave me.
> 
> Title from a Green Day song of the same name
> 
> Love me some speedy recovery.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @lazyshulk


End file.
